


Detective! No!

by ashlee_uwu



Series: mortality [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Episode: s04e02 Somebody's Been Reading Dante's Inferno, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Protective Chloe Decker, Romantic Fluff, Smart Trixie Espinoza, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu
Summary: What if the axe didn't miss Lucifer?S4E02 fix-it of sorts where Lucifer take the full brunt of the axe, protecting his Detective. Chloe regretting how she doubted him and cares for him *dead* :)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: mortality [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953
Comments: 17
Kudos: 202





	Detective! No!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, it's me again :) Enjoy this little fic, 3 more days ahhh ;)

“Detective! No!” Lucifer shouted as he slid himself across the concrete floor, in the hope of taking the full brunt of the axe for the Detective.

Unaware of Lucifer’s presence, Chloe blatantly shot the perpetrator, unsure of what in the hell just happened and who that shout was from…and what happened to the axe that she very briefly saw flying past her. Before she could gather her thoughts, a dreadful scream tore her ears, along with ragged breaths and the sound of something dripping…was it water? Blood? Then she saw…

**Lucifer.**

His head was lolling, dropped against his chest, his pain-stricken face was hidden from Chloe’s view. The dark pool of blood was dancing across his maroon shirt. Oh the axe… the damn axe! As Chloe came to sudden realize as what just happened, Lucifer’s knees buckled, the axe still intact.

The axe…the axe went straight to his sternum, ripping his expensive shirt, slightly below the left pectoral, it must have hit something major, blood filled his mouth like the tidal waves on a full moon.

Chloe was speechless, incapable of comprehending what just happened. Her feet were seemingly glued to the cold concrete floor, tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. This…this is what Lucifer would do for her, for her safety, Lucifer was willing to sacrifice himself to save her and all she did was doubted him, all she did was trying to poison him?

Oh Chloe Decker, how could you be so blind and ignorant? She asked herself as guilt flooded her heart, tears flooded her eyes. All she could do now was try her best to pray for his life as she knew that she would never forgive herself. As her senses came back to her, she ran by his side to try and tend to him.

“Consultant down! Request for immediate backup!” Chloe yelled rather angrily, trying to contain her shaky voice to her radio as she removed her jacket, trying to staunch the bleeding. Upon closer inspection, the axe didn’t hit as deep as she thought it did, probably from the perp’s weak swing, she unconsciously thanked Lucifer’s Dad. Though, they weren’t out of the woods yet, Lucifer was unconscious, his breaths were coming in shallow, labored gasps and his pulse was barely there. Blood was still mercilessly flowing out of his mouth, at this rate he would run out of blood after twenty minutes max.

Backup thankfully came shortly, handling the injured perp. Though, all Chloe cared about was Lucifer, her Lucifer making it out alive. EMTs flooded the scene, rapping jargons that sounded like another language, she was still partly in denial from what just happened, the bustling noise of the EMTs only seemed to be indistinct background noise. Chloe was numb all she felt was Lucifer’s cold hand, refusing to let go.

The next minutes seemed to be a blur, she held onto Lucifer’s hand like a lifeline while the EMTs worked tirelessly to save his life. She blinked and she was already on the ambulance on the way to the hospital, she didn’t know how she got on, it was as if she was running on auto-pilot. The sight of Lucifer stunned her, Chloe could not help but audibly gasped. A tube was shoved down his throat, doing the breathing for him, several wires and leads pasted on his chest, a blood pressure cuff on his right arm, a O2 sensor clipped to his right index finger. The EMTs had somehow removed the axe, leaving a crescent indented into his chest, blood was still profusely leaking from the deep wound. The erratic beeping from the heart monitor was accusing her, accusing her actions, pressing on her guilt.

Lucifer was rushed to surgery immediately after arriving at the hospital, Chloe once again tried to comprehend what the hell just happened but guilt still engulfed her, clouding her mind. After contemplating at the sad looking potted plant for another 10 minutes, she decided to call Dan.

Upon seeing Daniel’s arrival, Chloe started to uncontrollably sob into Dan’s arms.

“It was my fault Dan…he saved me again and all I did was God damn doubted him-“ Chloe gave up mid-sentence, full on babbling into Dan’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey come on Chloe. It wasn’t your fault, you know that. Don’t blame yourself on this, I’m sure he will pull through.” Dan reassuringly said as he wrapped Chloe tighter around him.

After 4 hours of self-loathing, the Doctor came to announce that Lucifer has pull through, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief like an enormous weight has been removed from her chest.

“Yes, I do believe that he will make a full recovery, though an unpleasant one I’m afraid. The axe did hit a lot of major arteries, broke 3 of his right ribs. Though he was very fortunate, if he was 3cm shorter, it would have went straight to his heart.

Chloe didn’t care about the axe, all she cared about was that “he will make a full recovery” the tiniest bit of her guilt evaporated with that. She got into Lucifer’s room and was relieved that he was looking a whole lot better than before, though still heavily covered by tubes and wires. His breathing was still aided by an oxygen mask, his right arm crowded with tape, dressing and a double cannula for IV and blood. The blanket was drawn over his chest, hiding the monstrosity of thick bandages wrapped around his torso. The blood pressure cuff, O2 saturation and wires peeking out of the hospital gown were all connected to the monitors behind the bed.

No matter how long it takes, Chloe was going to stay with him even if it’s five hours, five days, five years or five decades. She resisted the urge to jump into bed with him as it might cause him pain, instead she pushed the creaky hospital couch next to his bed and melted into it, the mental and physical exhaustion finally hitting her.

Chloe woke up the next day hoping for a British voice to warm her soul but much to her disappointment, all she got was the steady beep and the sound of oxygen hissing through the mask. The nurse there must have draped the blanket around her last night, and they also brought her two serves of breakfast, in case Lucifer wakes up.

The morning passed slowly but insignificantly, Chloe used her right hand to do the paperwork while constantly holding Lucifer’s hand with her left, waiting for the slightest twitch. When the sun started to set, Dan came by to drop some fresh clothes for Chloe and Trixie who has been begging to stay all day long (“I want to hug him all night, that will make him feel better!”). So per Trixie’s request, she climbed next to Lucifer left side, away from all of the trailing wires. Chloe once again had to refrain herself from jumping into bed, it was most definitely not an easy thing to do.

“He’s going to be alright, Mom” Trixie’s innocent words broke her from her reverie, she was staring at the sad potted plant again, questioning herself.

“I know Monkey, it’s just I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive myself.” Chloe said, banging her head against the bedrail.

‘Well but how can you forgive yourself if it wasn’t your fault? Trixie asked, clever bright eyes glistening under the hospital room’s artificial cold light. Chloe smiled, struggling to find a reply, she awkwardly stroked Lucifer’s warm hand instead.

The night soon started to slow down, Trixie fast asleep in Lucifer’s arms, curling around him protectively. Chloe’s eyelids became heavier by the second, the beeping of the monitor served as an odd lullaby, lulling her into the land of unconsciousness.

\----------------------------------------------

Harsh sunlight hit her eyes the next morning, her back was feeling like someone used a hammer to hit on it all night long as she slept awkwardly on the hospital armchair last night, resting her head on the bedrail. 

“Shush Urchin, you will wake your Mother” A familiar, raspy yet smooth as butter voice blessed her ears. Chloe slowly opened her eyes to bask in the sight. Trixie was still in Lucifer’s hold, giggling profusely, Lucifer covered Trixie’s mouth with his right hand, the oxygen mask rested on his chest.

“Now look what you’ve done, Urch-” Before getting the chance to finish his sentence, Lucifer erupted into a harsh coughing fit, clutching his chest and the handrail in a futile attempt to ease the fit. Trixie being the precocious girl that she is, took the discarded oxygen mask and shoved it at Lucifer’s face, she even propped herself up on her knees to wrap the elastic band around his head. Chloe hurriedly came over to rub on his back and his chest. As she reached for the nurse button, Lucifer held her wrist gently, his fit subsided.

“M’ fine, D’tive. Thank you” His wheezing voice was partly muffled by the mask but she did as he wish.

Unexpectedly, tears uncontrollably rolled down Chloe’s cheek as she melted back into the arm chair, holding his hand.

“Wha- Have I done something wrong, Urchin?” Lucifer once again discarded the mask once his breathing was controlled.

“Nah, I don’t think so but Mom said something about not being able to forgive herself and whatnots last night” Trixie shrugged, still very content in Lucifer’s arms.

“Well aren’t you a clever girl, I’ll be sure to get you some of that Dad-awful chocolate cake” Trixie’s face lit up as she snuggled even deeper into his hold.

“Chloe, look at me.” Lucifer warmly said, at which she did with her teary eyes.

“What happened was not in any way shape or form your fault, it was my wish to protect you Detective, nothing could make me happier”

“You don’t understand Lucifer…you’re just too selfless to understand. All you do is protect me and save my selfish self all day all night and all I did…all I did was doubted you-” Chloe exploded into even more tears, Lucifer smiled fondly back at her.

“Oh but I think I do, Detective. I do not care what you think of me, all I care about is your and the Urchin’s safety, simple as that.”

“But it is my fault! Don’t you understand Lucifer? I make you vulnerable, I could kill you! You’re literally killing yourself spending time near me”

“Yet I still chose to be with you, Chloe” At this point, Chloe gave up trying to resist the urge. She jumped into bed with Lucifer, crowding the bed and gave him a bone-crushing hug which must have been painful to his injury, but she didn’t care, he must know how much he meant to her.

“I love you, Lucifer” Chloe blatantly said, Lucifer stared at her with stunned wide eyes like a deer in the headlights, the beeping from the monitor sped up as his heart rate instantly raced, heat rushed to his cheeks. Trixie on the other hand, was giggling like a demented witch observing the clueless adults, “Finally!” Trixie thought to herself.

“I love you too, Chloe” Lucifer nervously said, Chloe gave him a dainty kiss on the cheek.

Exhausted by the violent coughing fit and all of the emotions, Lucifer went back to sleep at ten in the morning, fulfilled being sandwiched by Chloe and Trixie. As Chloe watched his handsome facial features melted into sleep, Chloe fluffed his pillows lightly and placed the oxygen mask back on his face again, adjusting it to make him comfortable. She then snuggled under his blanket along with Trixie and drifted back to sleep again.

An hour later, the nurse came by to check on Lucifer’s vitals but saw the small family contently napping. It could definitely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think, let me know it the comments. Please excuse any mistake I made, I'm still very inexperienced :) Also only 3 more days until season 5!! I seriously cannot wait another second send help please. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this have a lovely day <33


End file.
